Favourite Sins
by SongBirdBlues
Summary: Guy has many sins, but this one, he knows, is his favourite. Season 2 Allan/Guy.


Title: Favourite Sins

Author: SongBirdBlues (A.K.A dollysgirl04)

Word Count : 880

Couple: Guy/Allan

Rated: Heavy T

Note: Guy has many sins, but this one, he knows, is his favourite.

* * *

Guy's footsteps echo down the empty corridor he walks through. Almost everyone is in the courtyard, the Sheriff is making a speech, Guy already knows what he will say and feels no need to wait around simply for its public announcement.

It's only noon but the windowless corridor is dark and dank and shares the feeling the whole castles gives of bleak oppression.

He hears someone else's footsteps round the corner into the corridor. It could be a guard, a noble, or simply a servant, but the increase in his heart beat, the warming of his blood in his pulsing veins gives him reason to hope otherwise.

His faith in his gut feeling is rewarded when his second in command rounds the corner, looking down, oblivious to the world around him.

"Allan!" He snaps and the other man holts, looking up in surprise.

"Guy," Allan acknowledges him. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be out there with the Sheriff."

He walks closer to Allan, "I will do what ever I wish, it is no concern of yours or the Sheriff's, is that clear?" He says with a hint of threat, one hand at Allan's neck.

"Right, sure." Allan says, resisting the urge to reply with a smart-mouthed comment, and inwardly Guy grins, his boy is learning.

He lets his hand fall from its threatening position on Allan's neck down to the younger man's shoulder, he pushes him lightly towards the castle wall behind them, stopping only when he hears Allan's back thud against the stone.

He presses himself closer to the former outlaw, casting a glance down each side of the corridor to make sure they're alone he returns his attention to Allan.

He kisses the other man roughly, grabbing Allan by the hair on the back of his head, pulling the former outlaw's head back for better access, parting his lips and exploring the other's mouth with a passion.

Allan kisses him back lightly, trying his best not to be swayed by Gisborne's lust but unable to resist the dark, leather clad, man entirely.

When they break apart Guy lets his forehead rest against Allan's, eyes locked on each other, breath intermingling.

Allan's eyes have clouded over slightly, they're half lidded as he darts his gaze down the corridor either side of them, and it's with a thick unsteady voice he says, "L-look Giz, I don't think we should really b-"

Guy cuts his second in command's sentence off with another kiss, this one rougher then the last, smashing their lips together he invades the other man's mouth, swallowing down any sound the trickster could make in protest.

Guy moves himself flush against Allan, trapping the other man between his body and the hard wall with no space in between. He moves his hand suggestively down to Allan's thigh, ghosting lightly over his groin, keeping the passion in his kiss all the while.

He can feel Allan give in, feels his kiss being returned with equal vigour.

He pulls away with a smirk, "You were saying?" He asks with false politeness, his voice husky with desire.

Allan fugitively glances down the corridor once again, eyes fully clouded with lust and hair messed up by Guy's wandering hands, "Can we at least go somewhere else?" He pleads weakly, sagging against Guy with defeat.

Guy grins wickedly, "I don't see why not." He says in that lowered tone that's making Allan's heart thump in anticipation.

He grabs the younger man by the shoulder and shoves him through a hidden door behind a tapestry. The hidden walkway is cramped and damp and darker then even the corridor was.

It's one of many hidden passageways in the castle and Allan groans as Guy walks in and shuts the door behind them, true they had less chance of being seen here but he had been hoping for something more along the lines of a room with a door that could be lock and a bed, a bed would have been nice.

Guy smirks at his lieutenant's obvious discomfort and pushes him against the new wall, "Clothes on the floor." He whispers darkly into Allan's ear, kissing along his throat, and Allan, with shaky hands, obeys.

Guy rips off his gloves, exploring the exposed skin with fervour, before hastily adding his own clothes to the pile building on the floor.

Guy kisses Allan hungrily, finding his zeal matched in the other man as they hurriedly begin pressing flesh against flesh, adding to the mounting pleasure.

This relationship, if you could call it that, was a sin Guy knew, in more ways then one.

He knew it was a sin every time he drew the other man to him, every time he shoved Allan into a wall or a bed or a table or a floor, every time Allan's feeble protests failed him and he gave in to the hot, raw, desire.

Yes, Guy knew it was a sin, and he enjoyed every single sinful moment of it, he was a sinner so deep it was in his blood, he was a murderer, a blasphemer, an adulterer, a liar, a bad man, full of greed and lust and unholy desires.

Guy was a sinner with many, many sins, but this one was his favourite.


End file.
